


von Märchen und Küssen

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: Supergirl fällt in einen mysteriösen Tiefschlaf aus welchem sie nur der Kuss der wahren Liebe wecken kann
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	von Märchen und Küssen

Die aktuelle Situation von Supergirl beherrscht derzeit die lokalen Nachrichten. Die Bürger von National City sind besorgt, seit ihre mutige Heldin, ihr Schutzengel, wie sie allgemein genannt wird, in einen mysteriösen Tiefschlaf gefallen ist. Die Ursache ist nicht bekannt und bisher konnte sie nichts daraus wecken. 

Lena rätselt mit ihnen, doch es scheint keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu geben.

„Miss Luthor, es gibt Neuigkeiten zu Supergirls Befinden. Sie senden es live im TV.“ Jess spricht aufgeregt, als sie ihr Büro betritt.

Die beiden verfolgen seit Tagen das aktuelle Geschehen rund um Supergirl. Jess eilt zur Fernbedienung und kurz darauf erscheint das Gesicht von Alexandra Mathison, der Bürgermeisterin der Stadt, auf dem Flatscreen.

Lena tritt von ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und stellt sich neben ihre Assistentin. Neue Hoffnung ruht in ihr. Dass die Bürgermeisterin selbst das Wort erhebt, ist neu. Sie sendet live von ihrem Regierungsschreibtisch aus und während sie sie spricht, wir das Bild von Supergirl eingeblendet, dass sie stets zu sehen bekommen. Supergirl mit geschlossenen Augen, wie sie auf einem Bett liegt. Die Haare sorgfältig aus ihrem Gesicht gekämmt, die Wangen fahl. Die schöne Heldin schläft tief und fest. Lena’s Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Supergirl gehört in die Lüfte mit ihrem strahlendem Lächeln und nicht an ein Bett gefesselt. 

„Liebe Bürger, unsere geliebte Heldin, unser Supergirl befindet sich seit einer Woche im Tiefschlaf und nichts konnte sie daraus aufwecken. Heute möchte ich die Informationen, die uns bekannt sind und welche wir bisher aus Sicherheitsgründen und Rücksichtnahme auf Supergirl geheim gehalten haben, mit euch teilen. Unsere Heldin wurde mit einem Fluch belegt und wir sind gegen die Macht, welche Supergirl in den Tiefschlaf versetzt hat, hilflos. Daxamiter die eigens auf die Erde kamen, um sich an Supergirl zu rechen stecken dahinter. Sie erinnern sich alle, an den Überfall dieser Außerirdischen, vor denen Supergirl uns beschützt hat und die Stadt verteidigt? Diese sind mit ihrer Rache auf die Erde gekommen, um den Fluch auszusprechen. Der Fluch besagt, dass Supergirl nur von dem Kuss der wahren Liebe aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf geweckt werden kann. Die Daxmaiter sind mit ihrem Raumschiff längst geflohen und können nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Leider war es bisher niemanden aus dem engsten Bekanntenkreis von Supergirl möglich, diese aus ihrem Schlaf zu wecken. Deshalb wende ich mich heute an Sie, liebe Bürger. Ich weiß es gibt viele unter Ihnen, die Supergirl bewundern. Doch eventuell befindet sich darunter ebenso die wahre Liebe. Wir lassen nichts unversucht um unser Supergirl aus dem Dornröschenschloss zu wecken und zu helfen. Bitte kommen Sie zu uns ins Rathaus, wenn Sie mit Supergirl bekannt sind und plausible Gründe abgegeben können, weshalb Sie in der Lage sind den Fluch zu brechen. Ich danke für Euere Aufmerksamkeit.“

Lena und Jess sind beide geschockt. Das sind Neuigkeiten, mit welchen niemand gerechnet hat.

Jess fängt sich zuerst. „Miss Luthor, sie müssen es versuchen.“

„Bitte?“, erwidert Lena. Sie steht unter Schock. Sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr soeben die Augen über diese neuen Informationen ausgefallen sind. Was soll man dazu sagen? Ein Fluch, der nur durch die wahre Liebe gebrochen wird. Was zur Hölle??

„Jess, weshalb denken Sie, dass ich Supergirl aufwecken könnte?“ , fragt Lena so lässig wie möglich und bemerkt wie ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken einen Tick schneller schlägt.

„Miss Luthor, Sie sind mit ihr bekannt. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich Supergirl um sie sorgt. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, doch da herrscht ein Band zwischen Ihnen. Supergirl ist immer in Ihrer Nähe wenn---“

„Jess,“ unterbricht Lena. „Bitte, ich brauche einen Moment für mich.“

„Natürlich, wie sie wünschen, Miss Luthor.“

Lena muss sich setzen. Ob sie ernsthaft in der Lage ist Supergirl aus ihren Dornröschenschlaf zu wecken? Lena ist ihre alberne Verknalltheit durchaus bewusst. Es ist völlig inakzeptabel und dennoch einfach für Supergirl zu schwärmen. Lena kann sich in die Schlange der Bewunderer für die schöne Stählerne einreihen. Wahre Liebe? Das ist ein anderes Kaliber. Kara Danvers kommt ihr in den Sinn. Vor ihr kann Lena die Augen nicht so einfach verschließen. Ist es Liebe, was sie für die liebreizende Reporterin empfindet? Was ihr Herz mit ihr anstellt, wann immer sie an Kara denkt, sagt ihr ja. 

Kara ist nur eine Freundin, ihre beste Freundin, nicht mehr. 

Und dann ist da noch diese Sache. Lena ist sich sicher, dass Kara Danvers Supergirl ist. Sie vermutet es, seit dem Tag als Kara rausgerutscht ist, dass sie in ihr Büro geflogen ist, mit dem Bus. Eine Brille und ein Haargummi mögen die Bürger täuschen aber Lena nicht. Eine Bestätigung darüber hat sie allerdings nicht. 

Sie kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab. Sie fragt sich, wer in der Lage ist Kara aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwecken. Ist es James? Jetzt wo bekannt ist, was nötig ist, werden es alle probieren. Sicher ist die halbe Stadt in Supergirl verliebt. Lena kann nur davon träumen, dass sie selbst die Auserwählte ist.

Die nächsten Tagen ziehen ins Land, doch selbst nach Veröffentlichung wie der Fluch gebrochen werden kann, ändert sich der Zustand von Supergirl nicht. Die Nachrichten zeigen täglich Bilder vom Rathaus, wo die Bürger Schlange stehen, in der Hoffnung diese zu erwecken. Doch Supergirl schläft weiterhin.

Lena schreibt Kara eine Nachricht auf ihr privates Telefon. Sie fragt nach, ob die Reporterin für diese Woche frei ist und Zeit zum Lunch hat. Aber wie nicht anders erwartet, bleibt eine Antwort aus. Eine weitere Bestätigung über etwas, worüber sie sich längst sicher ist.

Eines Tages betritt Jess ihr Büro und verkündet, dass Alex Danvers hier ist, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Lena ist verwundert über ihren Besuch und gleichzeitig dankbar für die Ablenkung.

„Schicken Sie Miss Danvers zu mir herein.“

Alex Danvers sieht erschöpft aus. Die Rothaarige hat Ränder unter den Augen und sie wirkt abgekämpft. Kein Wunder es handelt sich um ihre Schwester, die mit einem Fluch belegt wurde. Lena vermutet, dass Alex über das Geheimnis Bescheid weiß.

„Miss Danvers,“ begrüßt Lena freundlich. „Was führt sie zu mir?“

„Danke dass sie mich ohne Termin zu kurzfristig empfangen, Miss Luthor.“

„Natürlich, bitte nehmen Sie Platz,“ erwidert Lena und deutet auf den freien Stuhl. „Ach und nennen Sie mich doch Lena.“

„Danke Lena, dann heißt es Alex für Sie,“ antwortet die Rothaarige dankbar.

„Alex,“ bestätigt Lena. 

Alex nickt und kommt ohne Umschweife zum Grund ihres Besuchs.

„Lena, ich möchte wissen wann Sie zum Rathaus vorbeikommen und nach Supergirl sehen. Sie waren bisher nicht dort.“

Lena blickt verdutzt in das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber. Sie blinzelt. Alex Danvers ist hier, um sie zu bitten Supergirl zu küssen??

„Was mit Supergirl passiert ist, ist furchtbar. Dennoch weiß ich nicht, wie ich Supergirl helfen kann,“ antwortet sie ausweichend. Es gab nur ein Mittel zu helfen. Der Kuss der wahren Liebe. Weshalb kommt Alex damit zu ihr?

„Das Fiese an diesem Fluch ist, dass er nicht einseitig ist. Die wahre Liebe gibt es nur, wenn beide Seiten diese empfinden. Supergirl muss diese Gefühle erwidern, sonst funktioniert es nicht.“

„Oh,“ entfährt es Lena. Das macht es allerdings um einiges komplizierter. Alex beäugt sie neugierig, sie wartet weiterhin auf Lena’s Antwort.

„Sie denken dabei an mich?,“ fragt Lena ungläubig.

„Bitte Lena. Wir möchten niemanden ausschließen und nichts unversucht lassen. Denken Sie daran, wie oft Supergirl sie gerettet hat. Versuchen Sie es. Helfen sie ihr. Bitte.“

Alex Danvers lässt Lena fassungslos zurück. 

Am nächsten Tag ist Lena ruhelos. Immer wieder dringt Alex’s eindringliche Bitte zu ihr. Wie oft hat Supergirl sie schon gerettet? Lena hat aufgehört zu zählen. Die starken Arme waren immer in der Nähe, wenn Lena drohte in Gefahr zu schweben. Aber nicht nur dass, manchmal kam Supergirl vorbei, nur um zu sehen, wie es Lena geht.   
Gegen Mittag hält sie es nicht länger aus. Sie bittet Jess, sämtliche Termine zu streichen, da sie sich den restlichen Tag frei nimmt.

Lena betritt das Rathaus über den Hintereingang. Das Letzte was sie benötigt war die Presse, die darüber berichtet wie eine Luthor versucht eine Super durch den Kuss der wahren Liebe zu wecken.

Im Gebäude trifft sie auf Alex, auf deren Gesicht sich Erleichterung zeigt, sobald sie Lena bemerkt. Sie bedankt sich überschwänglich für Lena’s Kommen und führt sie direkt zu Supergirls Zimmer. 

Dort lässt Alex sie alleine.

Supergirl auf dem Bildschirm tief schlafend zu sehen ist eine Sache, sie live vor sich zu sehen hingegen eine komplett andere. Es hat etwas Intimes die schöne Blonde im Bett liegend zu betrachten. Lena stockt der Atem. Zudem kann sie erstmals völlig ungeniert ihre Augen über ihren Körper wandern lassen und schließlich auf ihrem Gesicht verweilen. Die langen Wimpern, die süße geschwungene Nase, die runden Wangen und die einladend vollen Lippen. Dieselben Lippen, die sie nachts in ihren Träumen verfolgen und um den Verstand bringen. 

Obwohl sie weiß, dass Supergirl sie nicht hören kann, spricht sie zu ihr.

„Supergirl, hier ist Lena Luthor.“ 

Stille.

„Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich mir anmaße, dich aus dem Dornröschenschlaf wecken zu können.“ Liebevoll streicht sie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und dann presst sie ihre Lippen auf die von Supergirl. Sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als das ihr Kuss seine Wirkung zeigt.

Einen Augenblick hat Lena das Gefühl, als bewegten sich die weichen Lippen unter den ihren. Mit klopfenden Herzen sieht sie hinab. Supergirl bleibt still. Ihre Augen bleiben geschlossen und sie zeigt keinerlei Regung. 

Enttäuscht zieht sich Lena zurück. Supergirl ist nicht aufgewacht. Hastig flüchtet sie aus dem Raum. Weg von Supergirl. Sie fühlt sich betroffen. Auf dem Weg hinaus blinzelt sie Tränen weg, von denen sie weiß, dass sie da sind und ein anderes Mal einholen werden. Spät nachts, wenn sie alleine ist.

Es war kein Kuss der wahren Liebe.

Obwohl Lena nicht gewagt hatte zu Glauben, hoffte sie dennoch. Sie hoffte, das es etwas zu bedeuten hat, wenn Kara vor ihr errötete. Wenn sie lächelt und schüchtern wird, wen Lena mit ihr ein wenig flirtet. Wenn sie Lena umarmt, immer einen Tick länger als nötig. Die Hoffnung ist gestorben.

Lena ist enttäuscht. Liebe war für sie nicht vorgesehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist sie dazu nicht fähig.

Am nächsten Tag erwacht Lena mit einem leichten Kater und quält sich in ihr Büro. Der Tag zieht sich und am Nachmittag erscheint ihre Assistentin und schaltet den Flatscreen an.

„Supergirl ist aufgewacht,“ teilt Jess aufgeregt mit und dreht lauter.

Es ist die Sensation.

Lena spürt den Stachel der Eifersucht. Der Schmerz kehrt zurück und die Bestätigung darüber, dass Lena es nicht geschafft hat. Supergirl flattert über den Bildschirm, wie sie sich vor den Menschen, die zum Rathaus geeilt sind, zeigt, um sie zu begrüßen. Freundlich winkt sie in die Menge und strahlt. Die Bürgermeisterin erscheint und berichtet, dass Supergirl den Kuss der wahren Liebe erfahren hat und aufgeweckt wurde. Auf Rücksicht auf die Privatsphäre bliebt der Name anonym.

Lena kehrt spät von ihrer Arbeit in ihr Penthouse zurück. Erschöpft kickt sie die Schuhe von sich, als ihr privates Handy eine neue Mitteilung anzeigt.

Kara schreibt ihr einen Wust an Text. Es tut ihr leid, dass sie sich nicht gemeldet hat. Sie war spontan außerhalb der Stadt anlässlich eines Artikels, für diesen Snapper sie nach Schottland geschickt hat. Wo sie keinen Empfang hatte und dann zusätzlich ihr Handy verloren gegangen ist. Sie schreibt etwas von Lunch und Lena legt das Handy fort.

Sie antwortet nicht. Sie braucht erst einen Moment. Sie ist zu verletzt. Sie weiß, dass sie die Freundschaft fortsetzen wird, als wäre nichts geschehen. Morgen. Heute Abend ist sie nicht stark genug.

Lena öffnet den Kühlschrank, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu nehmen, als sie eine Regung wahrnimmt.

Supergirl erscheint auf ihrem Balkon. Sie grinst breit durch ihr Fenster und Lena’s Mund öffnet sich erstaunt über den Anblick.

„Supergirl, du bist wach,“ sagt Lena das Offensichtliche. Natürlich ist diese wach, sonst würde sie nicht vor ihr stehen. Lena ist überwältig von ihrem Besuch. 

„Lena,“ erwidert diese und tritt durch die Türe. Sie kommt näher und schließt die Kühlschranktüre für Lena, die sie in ihrer Aufregung vollkommen vergessen hat. 

Lena kann nicht glauben, dass Supergirl hier ist. Sie starrt sie ungeniert an, als wäre sie das Beste, was Lena jemals gesehen hat. Und in diesem Moment ist es wahr. Supergirl wird tiefrot unter ihrem Blick.

Lena räuspert sich. „Wie geht es dir, Supergirl?“, fragt sie, um die plötzliche Verlegenheit die in der Luft liegt zu durchbrechen.

„Munter,“ erwidert Supergirl und lächelt zaghaft. 

Sie ist das schönste Geschöpf, was Lena jemals erblickt hat. Sie erwidert ihr Lächeln und runzelt dann die Stirn. „Wieso bist du hier? Sollest du nicht mit deiner Liebe feiern.“

Supergirl wird noch röter und blickt Lena direkt in die Augen. 

„Ich wollte mich zuerst bei dir bedanken, das du gekommen bist.“

Lena wird vor Scham tiefrot und sucht nach einer Entschuldigung. Sie hat Supergirl ohne ihrer Erlaubnis geküsst.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist,“ stammelt Lena.

„Lena.“

„Es war albern zu denken, ich könnte dich wecken,“ lacht Lena etwas hysterisch. 

„Lena!“

Supergirl macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und nimmt ihre Hand in die Ihre. 

„Lena. Du warst es.“

„...“

„Der Kuss der wahren Liebe, du hast mich geweckt, Lena.“

„Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Du bist nicht aufgewacht,“ gibt Lena entgegen, die nicht versteht. Das kann nicht sein.

„Du bist so schnell aus dem Raum geflohen. Du hättest Alex beinahe über den Haufen gerannt.“ Supergirl lacht ein wenig und drückt ihre Hand. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich den Hauch von den zartesten Lippen dieser Welt auf meinen gespürt und dein Duft lag in der Luft.“ 

Lena hat das Gefühl, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist,“ erklärt Supergirl weiter und legt ihre Hand an Lena’s Wange. „Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast den Fluch durchbrochen.“

Lena versucht, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Bedeutet das, dass Kara ihr Gefühle erwidert? Sie muss es wissen.

„Ich hab dich geweckt?“

Supergirl nickt und ihre blauen Augen ruhen auf ihr, sie blicken tief in ihre Seele. Lena verliert sich darin.

Lena weiß nicht wer zuerst den Schritt macht. Möglicherweise beide zeitgleich. Sie küssen sich. Dieses Mal bewegen sich die weichen Lippen, als ihr Mund sich berührt. Es fühlt sich wunderbar an und ist das Zärtlichste, was Lena jemals empfunden hat. Das Gefühl reicht bis in ihre Fußspitzen. Lena öffnet ihren Mund. Supergirl schmeckt nach Vanille, Sommertagen und nach mehr. Nach viel mehr und Lena kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Sie fährt mit ihren Händen durch das weiche Haar und Supergirl hält sie fest in ihren starken Armen.

„Hmm, Kara,“ entfährt es Lena vor Wonne. 

Supergirl unterbricht den Kuss. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin?,“ fragt sie atemlos. _Shit_

„Ja.“

„Und du bist nicht enttäuscht oder wütend?“ 

„Nein.“

„Ich wollte es dir sagen Lena, bald. Ich wusste nur nicht wie.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse. Ich weiß, dass du es mir anvertraut hättest, sobald die Zeit reif dafür ist, Kara.“

Kara wirkt einen Moment unschlüssig, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass es so einfach ist. Doch dann verändert sich ihr Ausdruck. Sie lächelt und wirkt glücklich.

Sie drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Sag meinen Namen nochmal,“

„Kara,“ erwidert Lena wie befohlen und Kara küsst sie erneut.

„Nochmal.“

„Kara.“ Und ein weiterer Kuss folgt.

„Nochmal.“ 

Lena verdreht die Augen, aber kommt ihrer Bitte so oder so nach.

„Kara. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ , fragt sie amüsiert.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht, Lena. Ich hab immer davon geträumt, dass du Bescheid weißt und das du mich küsst,“ gesteht Kara.

Und dann steht die Erde einen Augenblick still.

„Lena, ich liebe dich. Seit dem ersten Moment, als ich dich gesehen habe. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören, an dich zu denken.“ 

Und Lena versteht mit einem Mal. Die gemeinsamen Lunch-Dates auf ihrem Sofa. Die nächtlichen Besuche von Supergirl. Gute-Nacht Nachrichten und Umarmungen.

„Und ich liebe dich, Kara,“ bekennt Lena glücklich.

Sie grinsen sich beide an und dann folgt ein weiterer Kuss. Fester als der Erste, aber nicht weniger zärtlich. Er besiegelt etwas zwischen ihnen. Ihre Liebe.

Es war wie im Märchen.

****

Ich hoffe euch hat das kleine Supercorp Märchen gefallen

Falls es jemand in englisch lesen mag, hier ist der Link dazu :-)

[ of fairytales and kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901354)


End file.
